


Bello Príncipe

by d_n_Bones



Category: La Odisea
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Constelations, Español, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kisses, La Odisea fanfic, M/M, Me leí La Odisea solo por estos dos lol, Mis compas shippean a estos dos, Princes, Random - Freeform, Stars, Telémaco - Freeform, Telémaco y Pisístrato son canon en mi clase, fluff and stuff ig, i think, idk - Freeform, not good with tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_n_Bones/pseuds/d_n_Bones
Summary: Apenado por la escrutadora mirada del príncipe, Telémaco preguntó: —¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?Pisístrato negó con la cabeza.—Solo veo tu rostro y tu cuerpo. Trato de memorizar cada detalle. Eres tan majestuoso como debe de serlo un príncipe. No entiendo cómo es que esos pretendientes de tu madre no querrían que una belleza como tú les dirigiera la palabra.Telémaco se quedó sin habla.¿Majestuoso, belleza?¿Le habían hecho un cumplido por su apariencia?
Relationships: Telémaco/Pisístrato
Kudos: 2





	Bello Príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. No puedo creer que prefiera mil veces escribir un drabble de una pareja que nadie shippea, en un "fandom" que está muerto, en lugar de hacer el ensayo para la clase de mañana y estudiar para un examen de Historia Universal.  
> Chile, anyways sooo... Aquí ta, si esto llega a alguien, solo quiero decir: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, espero que te guste el fruto de mi procrastinación. Baaiiii.

Las estrellas brillaban alto en el cielo, contaban historias de dioses y héroes cuando se unían y formaban constelaciones. Telémaco se sabía sus nombres y ubicaciones de memoria, su madre se lo había enseñado.  
No podía dormir por la preocupación, había dejado Ítaca, su tierra, a su madre, a su gente, para ir en busca de su ausente padre. Saber si estaba vivo o muerto…Las dudas y la ansiedad habían hecho que se saliera de la habitación que el viejo rey de Pilos le había dado y dejara el palacio. Caminó muy despacio alrededor de Pisístrato, el único príncipe soltero de Pilos, con quien compartía esa habitación. No entendía el por qué de un acompañante, Telémaco no tenía necesidad. Él era tan insignificante que nadie gastaría su tiempo en ser una amenaza para él.  
Telémaco alcanzó a ver su nave, se mecía suave entre las olas. Se preguntó si su madre ya había notado su ausencia. Tal vez estaba llorando.  
—Dioses, limpien sus mejillas de cualquier lágrima que caiga por ellas —susurró al cielo.  
—¿Por qué pides eso?, ¿quién llora? —preguntó la ronca voz de Pisístrato.  
Telémaco se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Pensó que había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso como para no haber sido notado.  
Pisístrato sonrió, y haciendo su rubio cabello hacia atrás, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.  
—Eres un príncipe —dijo Pisístrato —, tu ausencia siempre será notada.  
Telémaco resopló importándole poco que eso era una falta de respeto, en especial cuando se trataba del hijo de su anfitrión, del príncipe.  
—En casa no me creen príncipe —respondió abrazando sus rodillas, incapaz de separar sus ojos del reflejo de los rayos lunares en las olas —. A penas y tengo derecho de dirigir la palabra a los pretendientes de mi madre.  
El rubio miró fijamente a Telémaco.  
Apenado por la escrutadora mirada del príncipe, Telémaco preguntó: —¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?  
Pisístrato negó con la cabeza.  
—Solo veo tu rostro y tu cuerpo. Trato de memorizar cada detalle. Eres tan majestuoso como debe de serlo un príncipe. No entiendo cómo es que esos pretendientes de tu madre no querrían que una belleza como tú les dirigiera la palabra.  
Telémaco se quedó sin habla.  
¿Majestuoso, belleza?  
¿Le habían hecho un cumplido por su apariencia?  
Ciertamente eso era algo nuevo para Telémaco. En verdad, toda esa situación era nueva para él: El empezar a tomar valor para ser el príncipe que se supone que debía ser.  
Debía de admitir que el físico y apariencia de Pisístrato le había atraído desde que esa tarde se le había acercado a él y a Méntor a saludarles. Recordaba la sensación de sus manos cuando se saludaron. Eran callosas y fuertes. Eran las manos de un príncipe. Un verdadero príncipe.  
—Pensé que después de un cumplido venía un agradecimiento —dijo Pisístrato. Telémaco se sorprendió al ver que no había ni un ápice de molestia en las facciones del rubio, solo diversión y algo de coquetería.  
¿Cómo es que alguien como ese hombre seguía soltero?  
No es que le importase, claro.  
Aunque…  
—¿Por qué estás soltero? —preguntó el menor sin pensarlo. Se sonrojó cuando cayó en cuenta de la locura que acababa de abandonar sus labios.  
Pisístrato rio a carcajadas, haciendo que la vergüenza de Telémaco creciera hasta que el sonrojo abarcó sus orejas.  
—¡M-mis disculpas! —chilló el príncipe de Ítaca al ponerse de pie y hacer una profunda reverencia.  
—No te preocupes, Telémaco —dijo el príncipe de Pilos, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.  
—No, es una falta de respeto, lo lamento tanto, príncipe Pisístrato.  
—No es nada —aclaró el rubio.  
—¡P-pero príncipe...! —el menor fue interrumpido cuando un divertido Pisístrato jaló de él para que cayera sentado sobre su regazo —¿Príncipe Pisístrato?  
El rubio acunó su rostro con una mano y la otra la colocó en la espalda baja del castaño. Sonrió de lado cuando sus labios se rozaban.  
—Hablo en serio, Telémaco. Que una belleza como tú se interese en mí es halagador —murmuró, su voz más ronca. Telémaco se estremeció cuando la mano en su espalda empezó a subir y bajar dando leves caricias que lo hacían suspirar.  
—¿B-belleza? —balbuceó.  
Pisístrato asintió.  
—Belleza en verdad.  
El rubio colocó su boca sobre la del itacense, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo lento y tortuoso sobre los del menor.  
Telémaco no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no quería que terminara pronto. Solo esperaba que se volvieran aún más cercanos con esta larga aventura de interrogatorios que los esperaba.


End file.
